It is demanded that the speed of signal transmission between LSI chips or a plurality of circuit blocks within housings and between the housings be increased.
A related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-312292 or in C. Ting, et al., “A Blind Baud-Rate ADC Based CDR”, ISSCC 2013, Session 7, Optical Transceivers and Silicon Photonics, 7.4.